BoyBand Akatsuki
by Baeyu
Summary: apa jadinya kalau akatsuki membentuk sebuah BoyBand dan mengikuti kontesnya?/BadSummary/...


**Disclaimer © Naruto is MINE #di gubrak ama MK-Sensei dkk. (Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Ketikan berantakan, dll (yg - Minus Baik pkoknya)**

**;-( OKay sementara Author lagi nangis**

**Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

Pagi itu semua anggota Akatsuki sedang mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Konan memasak, Zetsu menyirami tanaman, Sasori memperbaiki TV, Kishame membersihkan kolam, Deidara mengubah warna cat markas, Itachi belanja, Hidan membangun mushola, Kakuzu mencuci, Tobi menyapu. Sementara itu Pein yang seharusnya memberi makan bijuu malah asyik mendengarkan lagu Jkt48 di hp barunya.

Lama-kelamaan, Pein berteriak-teriak.  
"I WANT YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!  
I NEED YOU!"

Anak buah Pein merasa terganggu. Awalnya mereka mengabaikannya. Tapi lama kelamaan suara Pein semakin keras.  
"TAK ADA JARAK DIANTARA KITA, HEAVY ROTATION!"

Para anggota Akatsuki yang tadinya bekerja datang menghampiri Pein dengan membawa alat-alatnya.  
"Hey, bos. Bisa diem gak!" Kata Tobi sambil membawa sapu.  
"Lu udah memberi makan para bijuu itu?" Kata Konan.  
"Se-enaknya saja berkuasa!" Kata Hidan.  
"Ya, bentar. Satu lagu lagi." Jawab Pein se-enaknya.  
"Lu sudah menyalah gunakan kekuasaan! Lu kerja sambil dengerin lagu itu bisa kan!" Kata Sasori jengkel.  
Dengan santainya Pein pergi ke kandang bijuu untuk memberi makan.  
Di depan Kandang bukannya memberi makan malah menari-nari seperti bences.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama Deidara lewat.  
"Tu udah lu beri makan bos?!" Tanya Deidara.  
"Belum!, eh Deidara lu suka boyband ato girlband ga?" Tanya Pein.  
"Wah, suka banget!" Jawab Deidara.  
"Boyband dan girlband apa yang kamu sukai?" Tanya Pein.  
"Aku suka banget sama band Flow, itu lho yang jadi soundtrack Naruto!" Kata Deidara ngaco.

"FLOW?, itu bukan boyband bodoh!" Bentak Pein.  
"Lu tau boyband ga sih!" Tanya Pein.  
"BOY itu anak laki-laki, BAND itu ya band. Jadi Band anak laki-laki 'kan?" Jawab Deidara ngaco lagi.  
"Bukan bodoh! Boyband itu band yang sambil nge-dance itu lho!" Kata Pein.

"O... Itu. Jadi lu Maho!" Kata Deidara.  
"Kok Maho?" Tanya Pein.  
"Liat aja tingkahnya! Ahahaha... Si Bos Maho!" Ejek Deidara.  
"Ei diem lu! Kamu aja bences!" Kata Pein.  
"Oh, iya ya!" Gumam Deidara kaya' idiot.  
"Eh gimana kalo kita buat boyband!" Ajak Pein mau buat boyband.  
"Setuju tuh! Yuk kita ajak yang lain!" Kata Deidara.  
Kemudian Pein mengumumkan kepada anggotanya untuk rapat. Dan datanglah para anggota Akatsuki.

Inilah yang ada didalam hati anggota akatsuki yang mau rapat:  
Kakuzu: "Pasti mau bagi-bagi uang."  
Itachi: "Pasti ada yang mau nawarin produk krim anti keriput."  
Tobi: "Pasti Kyubi lepas, apa ada tamu yang jual topeng ya?"  
Sasori: "Moga-moga agen pabrik Barbie"  
Hidan: "Pasti ada yang mau minta sumbangan buat masjid. Lumayan buat sodaqoh!"  
Kizame: "Jangan sampe ikan-ikanku mati!"  
Zetsu: "Ada yang mau beli tanaman gue?"  
Konan: "Pasti anak-anak TK ato PAUD mau belajar origami."

* * *

Tapi apa yang mereka pikirkan benar-benar menyimpang dari kenyataan. Dan disaat rapat dimulai.  
"Sekarang ini kita akan membuat karier baru. Aku dan Deidara telah memutuskan kalo kita akan membuat BOYBAND!" Kata Pein.  
Gubrak! Para anak buah Pein terkejut.

Inilah reaksi batin para anggota:  
Hidan: "Astaghfirullah, ya tuhan jangan masukkan saya kedalam perkumpulan nista ini!"  
Konan: "Boyband? Aku kan cewek!"  
Kizame: "Songong nih para Maho!"  
Kakuzu: "Ga papalah jual harga diri, dapet uang kok!"  
Tobi: "Gue ga setuju!"  
Ternyata pendapat sumua anggota Akatsuki kalo di gabungin menjadi abstrak.  
"Jadi siapa yang setuju!" Tanya Pein.  
Yang setuju hanyalah Deidara, Kakuzu, dan Itachi.  
"Hanya tiga? Ga papalah!" Kata Pein.

* * *

Setelah rapat bubar, dibentuklah boyband Akatsuki dan akan segera langsung latihan. Pein, Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi masuk ruang latihan.  
"Baik kita akan latihan. Pertama coba kita nyanyi sambil koreografi. Satu, dua, tiga!" Kata Pein.  
"YOU ARE BEAUTYFUL, BEAUTYFUL, BEAUTYFUL! KAMU CANTIK, CANTIK DARI HATIMU!" Nyanyian mereka.  
Suara nista itu terdengar hingga ke Konohagakure dan membuat patung wajah-wajah hokage runtuh.  
"BERISIK!" Suara misterius.  
"Sekarang coba lagu kedua!" Kata Pein.  
"Satu, dua, tiga! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Teriak Pein.  
Kemudian mereka menari-nari ala PSY. Dan dua lagu telah membuat mereka lelah. Akhirnya mereka istirahat.

...

Hari tlah berganti, pagi itu Itachi pergi ke supermarket membeli krim anti keriput. Pulangnya ia menemukan brosur yang bertuliskan:  
"DICARI BAKAT ANAK BANGSA!  
KONOHAGAKURE MENGADAKAN AJANG MENCARI BAKAT.  
PEMENANG AKAN MENDAPATKAN UANG TUNAI SEBESAR Rp 2.400.000,-"  
Segera Itachi membawa brosur itu ke Pein dan memberitahukan kepada semua anggota Akatsuki.  
"2 juta lumayan buat penghasilan kita. POKOKNYA SEMUA HARUS IKUT BOYBAND INI!" Kata Pein.  
Mau ga mau semua harus ikut. Dengan terpaksa mereka ikut boyband nista itu.  
Berminggu-minggu mereka latihan dan membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya mereka ikut kontes itu.

Pada saat kontes:  
"Kalian harus ingat seperti latihan kemarin. Gerakannya seperti gangnam style, lagunya Suju. Oke?" Kata Pein.  
"Oke bos!" Jawab anak buahnya.  
Dan naiklah mereka ke panggung. Saking banyaknya penonton mereka menjadi gugup. Akhirnya mereka hanya berdiri tanpa gerakan dan menyanyikan lagu tidak karuan.

Itachi menyanyikan lagu Sm*sh,

Pein menyanyi lagunya Suju,

Deidara nyanyi lagunya Cherrybelle,

Kakuzu nyanyi "Andai ku Gayus Tambunan",

Hidan nyanyi lagunya Maher Zain,

Sasori nyanyi lagunya Justin Bieber,

Tobi nyanyi lagunya Slipknot,

Kisame nyanyi lagunya Metalica,

Zetsu nyanyi lagunya Guns and Roses,

Konan nyanyi lagunya JKT48.

Para juri mengira itu pertunjukan perpaduan lagu-lagu, (bukannya malu-malu.)  
Selama acara berjalan, Boyband itu selalu mendapat voting sms terbanyak. Hingga mereka masuk ke babak final.  
Saat final, mereka menjadi percaya diri dan menunjukkan aksinya yang baru. Dan naiklah mereka ke panggung. Diiringi musik kemudian mereka melakukan

koreografi dan menyanyi:  
"Dengar laraku...  
Suara hati ini memanggil namamu,  
karna separuh aku dirimu..."  
Setelah menyanyikan lagu itu, Boyband Akatsuki mendapat 100% voting sms. Dan mereka menang mutlak.  
Setelah itu diberilah nama boyband itu, AKB48 (AKATSUKI BOYBAND48)

* * *

**Huaaaa fict pertama yang GaJe Bangetz jadi juga..**

**yahh gomen lah kalau GaJe, jelek, pendek, nan kalian udah pada tau kan kalau fanfict Akatsuki (tp ini gx lucu xP) ..**

**tapi saya tungg - N Y A ^_^  
**


End file.
